Toadette And The Topmaniac
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: While in DK's Jungle Parkway, Ms. Mowz bumps into Toadette, but both of them get more trouble than expected when the Topmaniac shows up out of nowhere!
1. Chapter 1

**Toadette And The Topmaniac  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Jungle Parkway was a good place to use for this story. And I wanted to involve Ms. Mowz in this, too.

* * *

Ms. Mowz was in the middle of Donkey Kong's Jungle Parkway, collecting all of the shiny pink jewels planted on the dirt path. She then bumped into Toadette, who was standing before the wooden bridge that lead into the cavern across the gorge.

"Oof! Hey!" Ms. Mowz exclaimed as she shook her head at Toadette. "You should watch where you're going, kid! I bumped right into you!"

Toadette sheepishly giggled as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ms. Mowz, I didn't mean to be in your way."

"Why are you standing before this bridge, anyway?" Ms. Mowz asked as she folded her arms together.

Toadette pointed at the wooden bridge, revealing several planks falling into the river below. Ms. Mowz was shocked, wondering what caused the bridge to lose its planks.

"That is troublesome, indeed." Ms. Mowz admitted as she shook her head. "I wonder what caused it."

As Todette was about to comment, Topmaniac suddenly appeared in the yellow sky, spinning down and approaching Toadette and Ms. Mowz. The two females screamed as they dashed across the bridge, with Topmaniac following them as it spun about, causing the other planks to fall apart as it chased them into the cavern.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ms. Mowz, what should we do?" Toadette asked as she and Ms. Mowz were on the run from the demonic Topmaniac.

"Just run, kid! Don't bother asking stupid questions!" Ms. Mowz shouted back.

Topmaniac continued spinning after the two girls, going through the jungle as it cut down several of the tall tropical palm trees, causing the jungle to be less tropical as the coconuts chucked at it were ineffective. Toadette and Ms. Mowz ran up the pathway leading to the yellow and red ramp, glancing at each other and then turning around to see Topmaniac approaching them.

"Oh man, what I could do for a badge right now..." Ms. Mowz muttered to herself as she tried searching for a badge in her inventory, not having much luck.

Not willing to wait for either Ms. Mowz or Topmaniac, Toadette grabbed Ms. Mowz and held her with both of her hands, spinning her pink pigtails as she flew in the air, glancing back to see Topmaniac spinning in rage.

"Toadette, you are a genius!" Ms. Mowz exclaimed as she hugged Toadette, winking at her. "That thing will never get us now!"

Suddenly, Topmaniac went around the pathway leading to the ramp, being blasted to the other side as it waited for Toadette and Ms. Mowz to make landfall.  
Toadette and Ms. Mowz screamed as they watched Topmaniac eye them, with the duo getting an idea and heading to the other side. But luck wasn't with them this time, as Topmaniac began spinning faster than before, being able to spin in the air, which made the whole situation even worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Toadette and Ms. Mowz watched in dismay as the Topmaniac was spinning after them in the air, willing to cut the two characters in half with its spinning technique.

"Toadette! Try flying towards the waterfall!" Ms. Mowz exclaimed as she shook her head.

Toadette nodded her head in agreement as she flew towards the waterfall, with the Topmaniac following closely. In an attempt to lose it, Toadette flew close to the blue and white steamboat passing by, but the Topmaniac slashed right through it, causing it to explode into flames as it was cut in half, sinking as the people riding in it screamed for their lives, sinking in the orange tinted water.

"Gosh! That spinning thing is deadly!" Toadette exclaimed as she watched the entire ship sink.

Approaching the waterfall, Toadette decided to fly herself and Ms. Mowz behind it, with the Topmaniac looking around for the two girls. Sensing them behind the waterfall, Topmaniac spun through it with the water not affecting it, only to be smashed on its top by Ms. Mowz, who planned a stealth counterattack as the Topmaniac fell several stories into the water below, having been defeated. Toadette and Ms. Mowz cheered as they hugged each other.

"Yay! We beat that spinning creep!" Toadette exclaimed as she turned to Ms. Mowz, moving her right hand. "Let's go get some burgers and celebrate!"

"You're speaking my language!" Ms. Mowz commented as she kept holding onto Toadette, with Toadette flying towards the northern direction, leaving behind the jungle as they celebrated their victory over the defeated Topmaniac.

**THE END**


End file.
